II.
Captain Flint must uncover a thief aboard his crew; Silver and Max attempt to sell the Urca's schedule to Rackham, but an overly aggressive Vane spoils the transaction. Synopsis After spending the night with Max, Eleanor and Max wake up in bed together. Eleanor looks out at the morning hustle and bustle of Nassau and explains to Max how primitive the town used to be when her father still ran things in the town. She states that he hasn't set foot in the town in five years. Mr. Scott approaches and says that Eleanor is needed downstairs. Back on the Walrus, Dufresne is trying to calm the crew down, who are in quite an excitable state after witnessing Singleton's beat down and hearing Flint's plan to capture the Urca de Lima. Still holding the blank page that Flint handed him, Billy Bones stands in shock wondering what he has just done by lying on Flint's behalf. In the captain's cabin, Flint explains to Bones and Gates that he knows that the thief is someone on the ship because someone had been in his room looking at the logbook to try and figure out what they had. They come to the conclusion that the only person who might have known about the page and who wasn't searched after the battle was their new cook: John Silver. Back up on the boat deck, panicky Silver implores Dufresne to let him onto a longboat that has just left the ship heading toward shore. As this is happening, Bones and Gates arrive on deck and start moving toward Silver. Fearing that he is about to be apprehended, Silver jumps overboard, belly-flops into the water, and swims towards the longboat. As the boat approaches the shore, Silver looks back and realizes that Flint, Gates, and Bones are in their own boat chasing him. When he arrives on shore, Silver asks multiple men on the beach the directions to various locations. Thus, when Flint arrives on the beach and asks them where Silver went, they all point in different directions. Silver finally finds sanctuary in Max's room at the tavern where he interrupts her while she is with a client. Silver explains to her that Flint has found out about him and is looking for him, but that he still thinks they can complete the deal. When she states her fear that Flint will come looking for her, Silver responds by saying that he has plans for them to escape to Port Royal once the deal is done. At the Ranger's campsite, Rackham has the Ranger's clerk count out 5,000 pesos in pearls. When confronted by Vane, Rackham tells Vane about the proposal that Max made to sell him the map. Vane is not convinced that the purchase would be a sound investment and thinks they are being duped. Rackham calls out Vane's lack of leads lately, claiming that leads have been few and far between since Vane and Eleanor had their falling out. Vane gives the pearls back to Rackham and walks away. Back at Eleanor's tavern, Mr. Scott tells Eleanor that a pirate crew from Carolina just arrived with a large haul. Before she goes to meet the new crew, Mr. Scott takes her aside and chastises her for running from the beach the previous night and striking Vane. He explains that she must never forget who these men are and that the only reason their knives aren't in either of their throats is because who her father is. Once outside, the new Captain in town, James Bridge of the Demeter is rude and condescending to Eleanor as she informs him how business works in the port. When she states that her take is half of his profit, he scoffs and threatens to take his goods elsewhere. As he begins to leave, he encounters Vane who tells him that the last man who denied "Miss Guthrie" was never seen or heard from again but his goods were seen back in Nassau the very next day. Bridge remains haughty until Vane tells him who he is, whereupon Bridge graciously accepts Eleanor's terms. After he Bridge leaves, Vane tells Eleanor that they need to talk in private. In Eleanor's office, Vane pleads with her for more leads to prize scores. Vane says he believes that the lack of information Eleanor is giving him about potential prizes is personal and that he'd like to put an end to it. Eleanor states that she finds his suggestion preposterous and that she only stopped giving him leads because she doesn't like the way he runs his ship. She tells him that his men are unruly, undisciplined, and what they cause in damages is twice as much as the profits they bring in. Flint enters the tavern with his men, revealing to a surprised Vane that he was not deposed as captain. Asking to speak to Eleanor, Flint explains that her father Richard is a wanted man and is currently a fugitive on the Walrus. Eleanor is dismayed at the thought of her father being a wanted man because he has been bribing the Lords Proprietor for years. Mr. Scott expresses concern over Flint's nonchalant attitude toward the new development with Mr. Guthrie, explaining to Flint that without Guthrie's protection they are finished in Nassau. Flint responds by telling them the story about the Urca de Lima and the schedule they are chasing. He also tells them about his dream of creating a "nation of thieves". On the balcony of the tavern, Gates sits observing an appraiser arguing with a local captain on the street below. Bones approaches and admonishes Gates for just sitting around when they are supposed to be looking for the cook. Gates explains that they must follow the appraiser because if he were the cook and was trying to sell the map he would need two things, a boat and a method of payment. Gold would be too heavy a form of payment but jewels would not be therefore there would need to be an appraiser involved in any potential transaction between the cook and a buyer paying in jewels. They follow the appraiser into a brothel where he enters a room with Anne Bonny standing guard outside. Inside the room, the appraiser looks at the jewels as Rackham and Max patiently wait the conclusion of the appraisal. Through a peephole in an adjoining room, Silver looks in on the transaction. Once the appraiser leaves, Max and Rackham agree that the exchange will take place at a site call The Wrecks at sundown. Just then, Vane busts in the room and tells Rackham that Max doesn't have the page, but Flint does. Vane had apparently heard the story from crew members of the Walrus about Flint taking the schedule from the body of Singleton. Vane then shoves Max up against a wall and begins to choke her, feeling that she is trying to play him for a fool. Rackham explains to Vane that Flint is just bluffing about finding the page as a means to end the mutiny that was brewing. As Max continues being choked by Vane, Rackham sees that she is apparently waving off someone in the direction of the wall. Rackham looks over at the wall and spots the peephole. Rackham jabs a dagger into the peephole barely missing Silver who immediately runs away, leaving Rackham with only an empty room to investigate. Now suspecting some truth to what Max is telling him, Vane tells her that he will go along with the plan and meet for the exchange at the Wrecks. Later, Eleanor confronts Max as she is convalescing and demands to that Max hand over the schedule. Max tries to convince Eleanor to come with her away from Nassau and start a fresh life with the money she will have earned from selling the schedule. Before they can settle the argument, Flint, Bones, and Gates arrive and Eleanor is faced with a choice: run away with Max or side with Flint. She decides to go along with Flint and forces Max into telling her the plans about the exchange. Max is devastated by Eleanor's decision and falls to the floor weeping. Later that evening, Rackham and Vane arrive at the Wrecks looking for Silver. They are approached by a man acting as Silver's agent who asks that they hand over the pearls to him. Vane disapproves and begins screaming aloud, demanding that Silver show his face. When Silver offers no response, Vane pulls out a knife and stabs the man to death. A second old man approaches Vane from the shadows and tells him that Silver says that he can leave the pearls. Before any resolution comes of this, Billy Bones sneaks up behind Silver and fires a pistol at him. The bullet narrowly misses Silver and as he sprints away he finds himself now being chased by Bones, Flint, Vane, and Rackham. Avoiding this pursuers for some distance, Silver comes upon a group of dregs sitting by a campfire. Silver disguises himself as one of them and begins furiously studying the schedule. Once satisfied that he has it memorized, he quickly burns it. Elsewhere, Rackham, thinking he has found Silver, instead is presented with a severely disfigured man. This unnerves Rackham so badly that he loses his balance and falls into the sea below, losing the pearls in the water. Silver continues his escape but is jumped by Flint and Bones. As they demand that he hand over the schedule, Silver confesses that he burned it and memorized the contents as a method of self-preservation. Back in Nassau, Max uses the aid of Idelle to escape the brothel. Obviously disturbed by that day's events, Eleanor asks Mr. Scott to stay with her that night. Later, Flint is seen riding on horseback throughout the island before entering a woman's home and collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. Trivia *At the end of the episode, while Eleanor sits at her bar before Gates brings Silver to her, the "Skye Boat Song" can be heard playing in the background. This anachronistic piece details the flight of Prince Charles Edward Stuart to the Isle of Skye after his defeat at the Battle of Culloden. The piece is also the theme song for another Starz television show scored by Bear McCreary- Outlander. Gallery Black.jpg ep2-1.jpg ep2-2.jpg ep2-3.jpg ep2-4.jpg Vanecloseup.jpg ep2-6.jpg ep2-7.jpg ep2-8.jpg Appearances Characters *Anne Bonny *Billy Bones *Bridge *Charles Vane *Eleanor Guthrie *Flint *Frasier *John Silver *Naft *Max *Rackham *Miranda Barlow *Singleton (corpse) *Morley *Turk *Mrs. Mapleton *Mr. Scott *Randall *Dufresne *Logan *Idelle *Noonan *Turk *Prizemaster *Old Man *Old Man 2 *Handjob Pirate First *Miranda Barlow *Frasier *Naft *Noonan *Turk *Prizemaster *Old Man Last *Singleton Deaths *Old Man Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau *Harbour Island (Mentioned only) *England (Mentioned only) **London (Mentioned only) ***Whitehall (Mentioned only) *Jamaica (Mentioned only) **Port Royal (Mentioned only) *Boston (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates **Crew of the Walrus Ships *''Walrus'' *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) *''Demeter'' (Mentioned only) *''Ranger'' (Mentioned only) Navigation Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes